No Way Out
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 14 of 50 |Order in Season = 14 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 175 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Forgery" |Next Episode in Series = "Ares on Trial" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Adventures in the Sin Trade II" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Ares on Trial" |title cap image = }} Summary The Academy is throwing a surprise party for Lilith, congratulating her for winning the "Ducuda". Iolaus and Jason have asked Hercules to "take Lilith out of the Academy so they can decorate and prepare the party. Hercules asks Lilith to go "mushroom" picking with him. At first she refuses, but when she sees the look on Hercules' face when she says no, she changes her mind. Iolaus and Jason ask Kora to help them.But when Iolaus and Jason start bickering Kora walks. Meanwhile Hercules and Lilith's mushroom picking takes them to a cave. Lilith heads in, Hercules sense something and tells her that he does not think it's a good idea to go in. Lilith laughs and enters. Hercules follows. Within a few seconds, the cave starts to collapse. Hercules tries to get Lilith to safety, but it's no use. The cave caves-in on them. After the dust settles, Hercules digs his way out from under the rocks, and calls for Lilith. He digs Lilith out, but realizes she has broken her leg. He takes her to a safe place within the cave and they sit down, resting against a rock, side by side. They start talking, and Hercules debates about putting his arm around her to comfort her. He gives in a puts his arm around her. She doesn't mind. As Lilith tells Hercules the story of how her village was attacked by marauders, he listens and adjusts his position. He slides around her and know has one arm draped across her shoulder. She leans back onto him. She finishes the story, and Hercules says he is going to go get help, and will be back soon. Hercules leaves. Once he is gone Lilith is sort-of scared. she closes her eyes for one second and when she opens them someone is standing in front of her. She asks who he is, and he says "a healer. Hercules asked me to come." What Lilith doesn't realize, is that this man is Ares! Ares tells her that when Hercules gets back he will be sick but not it, and that she must give him medicine. Lilith says she has no medicine. Ares waves his hand over the water canteen and tells her that she must make Hercules drink it. Lilith says okay. She looks at the canteen, then looks up to ask "the healer" something, but he's gone. A few moments later, Hercules is back. He says he's found a way out. Lilith begs him to drink from the canteen. Hercules is suspicious, but gives in. He drinks it, then gets a funny look on his face. Lilith asks what's wrong, but Hercules can't answer. He collapses. Lilith tells him to stop playing around. Lilith tells him to answer her. Ares appears and says "it's kind of hard to answer when one's dead." Lilith looks at Ares and says "who are you". Ares says "I'm surprised you don't recognize me. I'm the God of War." Ares then takes Hercules in his arms and says that know that Hercules is dead, he'll be father's favorite again. Then, Hercules opens his eyes and says "I don't think so, brother." Ares is stunned. Hercules was suppose to be dead. Hercules and Ares fight. After a while Hercules asks why he keeps trying to kill him, when they both know that Zeus' protection order will never let him. Ares says "That's why your girlfriend will" To which both Hercules and Lilith respond, simultaneously, "we're just friends" Ares and Hercules return to fighting. Hercules causes the cave to collapse again, burying Ares. Hercules and Lilith get out of there. Hercules carries Lilith back to the Academy. The enter the "mess hall" and Lilith, noticing the decorations, asks what's going on. Hercules sits her on the table and everyone jumps out and yells surprise. Everyone except Jason and Iolaus who are fast asleep in against the wall. Cheiron looks at Hercules and Lilith and asks what happened to them. They look at each other, smile, say "mushroom picking" and start laughing. Background Information Links and References Guest Stars * Kevin Smith as Ares * Jodie Rimmer as Lilith * Angela Dotchin as Kora * Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron References * Cheiron's Academy * Kora's Inn * Marcus * Three Fates de:Ausweglos Category:YH episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares